


New Friend

by Underlander413



Series: After Weirdmageddon [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Pacifica forgets the homework. This may be better than it sounds.





	

School had just started a few weeks ago. It had been going well for Pacifica, until now. She forgot there was homework. It isn't that big of a deal, but she still doesn't want to be the only one in class who didn't do such easy homework. She would ask Gideon to copy his, but of course this was the one period they _don't_ share.

The young girl's face falls to her desk as she lets out a groan. The last few days have been stressful; on the day after she moved in with McGucket, her parents had showed up at the mansion, trying to force her to come back home. McGucket had scared-or, more accurately, annoyed-them away with a small robot that didn't do much but bite ankles. Her parents probably would've stayed if they didn't want their clothes ruined. She hasn't seen them since then, but she's always afraid that they're just suddenly going to show up. Her forgotten homework wasn't much, but it was the last straw on the camel's-or should she say llama's-back. 

"Are you okay?" She hears. She looks up to see Candy Chiu. 

"I'm fine, I just, um, forgot about the homework..." Pacifica says. And she thought this couldn't get any worse. She hasn't talked to the other girl since Weirdmageddon, and she was hoping to avoid doing so for a while longer. She and Gideon did want to be friends with her and her friend Grenda, but they weren't sure how to approach it. They weren't sure what the two girls thought of them, and figured there was a good chance they still hated their former enemies. 

"Do you want to copy mine?" Candy asks. 

"Really? You'll let me do that?" Pacifica asks. 

Candy nods. "As long as you turn mine in when you turn in yours, yeah." 

"Uh, yeah. I can do that. Thanks," Pacifica says. 

"It's no problem," Candy says, putting her copy on Pacifica's desk and walking to her own seat on the other side of the classroom. 

_Maybe we can be friends,_ Pacifica thought as she copied down the answers. _At least this is a start._

After turning in both sheets of paper and walking back to her desk, the bell rings, and class begins. Class goes by pretty fast as Pacifica only pays enough attention to copy down notes. The lunch bell rings, and she puts her supplies back into her bag. Before she stands up, she notices Candy walk by and put a sticky note onto her desk. Before she can ask, the other girl is gone. Pacifica reads the note.

_Meet me and Grenda in the lunch room. Bring Gideon too._

_-Candy_

Pacifica reads the note a second time, and then a third time, and then she smiles. Maybe it was more than just a start.


End file.
